Conventional handwriting architectures, such as text editors, may convert original handwritten text to standard machine text based on a standard font (e.g., a standard printed font such as Times New Roman, Courier, etc.). Accordingly, the standard machine text may appear the same across all handwriting architectures and/or may appear the same for all users. Also, a relatively large amount of heuristic data may be needed to determine what a user indented to write, which may cause resource inefficiencies (e.g., power inefficiencies, processor utilization inefficiencies, etc.), burdensome user experience (e.g., frequent or redundant corrections, etc.), and so on. Thus, there is considerable room for improved handwriting architectures.